


Supernova

by Reifromspace



Category: Skye And Damian
Genre: FTM, Fanfic for an ask blog, I am really passionate about these two boys, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Transmasc, if you have a problem with their existence don't engage, their identities are valid, tumblr stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reifromspace/pseuds/Reifromspace
Summary: The original post for these characters was made out of hate, but I only want to foster love and acceptance. so here have a cute Magic AU one shot. Cute little kissmet soulmate first meet.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @ask-skye-and-damian on tumblr

Quiet places across campus had become Damian’s favourite hang out spots, away from the action, where he could study or relax in peace. This was not to say that Damian didn’t enjoy a little excitement in his life but simply that he enjoyed a quiet day-to-day life in the comfortable monotony he was so used to.

That is until the day that the sky fell and his world was tossed upside down.

His nose was deep in a book when the figure fell into the empty armchair across from him, he had picked a small reading nook for today’s studying and was surprised when his small space was intruded.

At first he was a little annoyed, growing up he had gotten used to people forcing their way into his space, his little siblings didn’t know the definition of personal space and the bullies he had dealt with on the school ground back home didn’t care. When he had come to The Academy, though he had gotten a fresh start where he just got to be him without the hang-ups of his past self.

“Do you mind if I sit here for a bit?” He was startled out of his thoughts by the other’s voice, it didn’t quite match the other’s face, but then again at one point neither did his own.

“No not really, it’s not like anyone was sitting there.” He could see the telltale shoulder of a binder peaking out from the others sweater, it wasn’t really what he had expected to see. 

The blue-haired boy lit up like the stars portrayed on his sweater, there was the hint of a crinkle around the blue eyes that came from years of being worn down and not from age. The sheer joy there tugged at Damian’s heartstrings a little in a way he never thought a stranger could.

The raven-haired boy had experienced all forms of magics since having arrived there, but nothing was like the spark that lit between them, quite literally, the book in his lap had lept ablaze beneath his hands.

“Oh Fairy dust!” Damian shouted as he patted at the corner of the page hyper-aware of the paler boys curious on-looking. 

“Is everything okay? I can go if you don’t want me here.” There was a hesitation there that came from years of being told to go away.

No one in their right mind could have held onto a train of thought with so much heartbreak in that tone, right? Damian tried to regain it with great difficulty just in time for the sleeve of his hoodie to catch fire. “AH DUST!” He swore shaking at his sleeve. “No I don’t want you to go just… uhh sorry…”

“Let me help then!” The other moved quickly getting out his wand from his bag and quickly removed the flames, suffocating them with Magic. “You really don’t want me to go?” The sheepish blush that filled his cheeks as he tugged at the pendant around his neck struck the amber-skinned boy with absolute adoration.

“Please stay….” Suddenly he didn’t care if his quiet life was turned upside down, he just had to know who this adorable and energetic boy was.

He watched as the shorter boy tucked his wand away, nervously fidgeting with the edge of his sweater. “I’m Skye.” After a moment's hesitation he offered a hand to shake.

“Damian.” He replied, without a second thought he grabbed hold of it and brought it up to his lips kissing the back of it gently. “And I really want you to stay, I really want to get to know you.”

“You do?” Skye’s cheeks flushed deeper caught by surprise, he had intended only to take a nap, but all the excitement had woken him up and the idea of getting to know the other boy was all too exciting.


End file.
